Never again
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: Never again would he be normal.Never again would he be blind to the fault of the world. Never again. And the ones who did it. Made him like this. They would pay.Never again would this happen.Never again. No-one would live to try again.
1. Chapter 1

Not any more….

Summary- Not any more will I be a normal school boy, Not any more will I be Innocent and carefree like I once was. Not any more will I be blind to the world's cruel flaws. Not any more will I make that mistake….

Chapter one – And so… I've lost everything

It was raining. It always is. Scenes like this moment flash in my head from movies I've watched and the actor has always portrayed deep anguish and agony over the fact that they've lost someone. Let me tell you. Not. Even. Close.

The hole I felt swallowing me was endless and black. It contrasted so deeply against the white of her coffin that I couldn't help but wince. The heavy air suffocated yet I didn't dare leave. Not when they were parading her over their shoulders ready to lower her to the ground. I watched silently as it kept lowering and for a brief moment I felt it, the prickling of tears in my eyes, before I harshly butchered the emotion and locked it away in the darkest corners of my mind.

The priest uttered some final words and the casket finally stopped at the bottom of the endless hole. People started to part, some giving me blaming glares and others sad pitiful smiles that looked more like grimaces. I honestly couldn't blame them. There was no emotion on my face, each and every one locked away in the box hidden beneath layers of cement blocks and padlocked chains in my head.

I was as blank as I looked not allowing any emotion show because if one did, they'd all burst out. The void filled me and I painfully remembered the events leading up to this.

_It was cloudy out, the sun hidden behind layers of clouds that dared to hide the sun from the rest of Chelsea London. Alex was currently riding his bike home from school. Glad to of had finished an entire day .However as he reached his home of fourteen years he could tell something was wrong. The house looked dull and life less, immediately drawing Alex's worry._

_He ran through the house before stopping cold at the sight of a bloody and broken body on the floor. Flaming red hair pooled around her head bleeding to a deeper shade as the blood colored it._

_There lying on the crimson splattered white tiles, laid jack. A perfect round hole in the middle of her pale forehead. Around her neck was a silver chain with a silver scorpion hanging from it, dripping in her own blood._

Alex clenched his fists and fingered the scorpion around his neck on the chain; its shiny silver stained a brownish crimson. Scorpia. Scorpia had killed Jack and they wanted him to know it. They wanted his attention. Well now they had it. And they sure as hell would pay for it just as well.

Alex slowly turned and walked away from jack's burial service and past a Rolls Royce obviously meant for him. He ignored it, knowing blunt would be pissed. He also knew now that jack was gone there was nothing to stop MI6 to try to get to him. But there was also nothing keeping him there either. Nothing.

With graceful steps Alex rider slowly but surely made his way to blunts office. For awhile he had simply wandered in the rain before realizing he had nothing to do. No-one to live for. He could throw it all away and no-one would care. The thought filled him with a sadistic glee. He could go after Scorpia now and not have to worry about someone wanting him back home. But in order to get to scorpia he needed to get through MI6.

This led him to his current actions. He was armed of course. Two guns on either thigh or a revolver on his left upper forearm, two knives on each wrist and extra ammo magazines in his belt. The guards at the door took one look at him and stepped aside, both noticing the aura the fourteen seemed to exude of danger and cunning. Without knocking he waltzed in and halted. In the office, besides the usual blunt and Mrs. Jones was a third person he'd never thought he'd see again.

The Sergeant of Breacon Becons.

The silence was palpable and Alex smirked at the gob smacked expression on the Sergeants face. " C-Cub…" the man whispered and Alex gave a respectful nod to the man.

"Sergeant" he said tonelessly, eyes empty and moves calculating.

The other man continued to stare as Alex took a seat to his left on an empty chair.

" Hello Blunt " Alex said sarcastically " It's good to see you again."

The grey man's eyes narrowed just enough for Alex's perfect vision to catch before returning back to the blank façade. " Agent Rider. What can I do for you that is so important for you interrupt my meeting." He said, almost mockingly to the teen. If possible the sergeants eyes widened even more.

Anyone who knew Alan Blunt knew he was a dull toneless man who could fade into any background. Not a man who quarreled with teenaged boys.

" Important Meeting, yes. Of course. Anything you do is important right," Alex purred. A defiantly dangerous look sparked in his eyes and This time anyone could see the narrowing of Blunts eyes it was so obvious.

"But I'm even more important." Alex sighed.

"you know what I want blunt." He finished.

Then he spoke the two sentences and four words that made the poor sergeant faint and Mrs. Jones give a startled look.

" Get me into Scorpia"

He paused.

"They're going to die"


	2. ch2 Becon Breacons again

Never again- chapter two

Beacon Beacons- again

Disclaimer( don't own this, never will, don't want to, cuz then I can do whatever I want in my FF without it being real which just makes it cooler. )

BREACON BECONS- again

The drive to beacon beacons was remarkably shorter than before but even now, Alex was frustrated.

Blunt determined that because that was such a _dangerous_ mission that he needed more training.

Bullshit.

He had more training and field experience than most SAS men at the damn camp and both he and blunt knew it.

With a sigh of annoyance Alex shifted in his seat to stare at the sergeant who was driving. Alex could tell his calm and emotionless stare unnerved the hardened man and it thrilled Alex.

As emotionless as he seemed, he still felt. While he didn't show it and most the emotions were hatred and pain he still held a bit of his old humorous self. Not that anyone would ever see it.

He continued to stare at the head solider that was determined to ignore his presence. However judging from the man's white knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel, he wasn't succeeding.

The man made a sharp turn and drove under some high pine trees that gave way to a clearing full of other parked cars and such.

He stopped the car and turned it off, ridged as he turned to meet Alex's impenetrable chocolate stare. "Cub, "he paused still unused to the dead look in a child's eyes, cub's no less.

"You will stay with k-unit like before," he slowly got out of the car, Alex following the example and following the man out of the car and up the mud path as he continued.

"They haven't been briefed on this as it was so quickly arranged…Your schedule will be the same as the men's. Nothing's changed much." He said quietly staring straight ahead.

He paused at the top of the hill of mud they were climbing and turned to face Alex. "Cub …why didn't you say anything" he murmured, worry shining through eyes of concern. It made Alex pause and stare at the man, shock being infused throughout his body from his brain. This man actually wondered why his life was a living hell. That was more than everyone except maybe jack had ever asked.

Alex sighed, deciding to give the man an honest answer.

"When I came here I was still just a kid, one with super training in the form of fun activities set by my Uncle, who would later turn out to be a spy working for MI6. I was being trained to be one as well and when Ian died, my uncle, I was literally served on a silver platter to them.

Yes, it angered me that I was sent here and no-one treated me right but could do nothing. They held things over me at that time that they would take away from me had I done anything. They can't now, so if you find A few men severely injured or dead- you know why." Alex said bluntly.

The sergeant nodded and made a reminder to warn K-unit. The sergeant searched the younger man's face and sighed. The world these days.

Alex sat silently outside of the sergeant's office waiting patiently for his cue.

The man had called for K-unit awhile ago and was briefing them on his new appearance in their training camp once more. Alex had no idea how much blunt had told the sergeant and how much the sergeant would retell to the unit that once tormented him.

"Come in!" was shouted breaking Alex's reverie and he gave an emotionless smirk before blanking his face and entering the room.

K-unit stood at attention in a single row, all four of them, even Ben or 'Fox' as he went by. Their eyes widened as they saw him and Alex stood straight at the sergeants side. He quietly took in their expressions. Eagle was surprised, as was a slightly horrified snake. Wolf looked downright murderous while Ben was shaking. Most likely realizing why he was here.

Ben always was a smart one, Alex mused.

"Men as you can see Cub is with us once more. I warn you to actually treat him like a member this time as there is no time limit that he will be staying." The sergeant gruffly warned.

He gave a nod towards the four men and patted Alex once on the back.

"Dismissed" he said and they all slowly filed out of the room, Alex taking up the rear. As they were finally out of the building, wolf decreed it safe and exploded.

He rounded on their youngest member with a snarl and anger carved into his face.

"Back again double-o- nothing. Mommy and Daddy sick and tired of you again" he hissed. No –one notice Fox freeze and glare at Wolf. Alex however just stared back at wolf. He would've thought after both the airplane and Point Blanc the man would have changed but no, he hadn't at all. Cub continued to stare blankly at the other man, watching as his silence only further angered him.

"What, cat got you tongue. Cub" he spat and took a step closer, grabbing Alex's shirt collar.

Instantaneously it happened. As soon as Wolf's fingers tangled in his shirt he was on the man. He threw himself at the older man who was unguarded and surprised. With a strength that was hidden by his lithe build he twisted the man's arm behind his back and hit the pressure point in the man's neck to knock him out. In seconds it was over before anyone could tell what had happened, Wolf's slumped form on the ground the only proof it had happened.

Alex was already halfway to the cabin of K-unit when they snapped from their daze.

"What the hell! Shit, wolf" snake worriedly asked.

Ben simply stared after Alex's retreating back. "We really should treat him like a member now." He murmured and eagle stared at him.

"Why, did you see what he just did!" eagle cried. Ben stayed silent.

Of course he did.

He had seen the kid in action.

He had seen the kid kill.

Alex had passed the cabin of K-unit an hour ago yet he continued to walk until he came to a large lake. The sun glistened off its reflective surface and shown merrily creating rainbow sparks. However Alex's feeling hardly reflected the outside worlds.

He surprisingly felt nothing for wolf's earlier outburst and could understand where he came from. The other men took his presence as an insult to their training and what they stood for. To them he was only some rich kid. Only Ben knew why he was here and he wasn't allowed to tell a soul.

Sitting at the edge of the crystalline lake Alex slowly tilted his head back and soaked up the warmth of the sun. He felt a burning ache in his chest and it made him want to cry. But no tears would come, he was all out. He had cried himself dry before the funeral had even been arranged and nothing was left.

He only had these feelings, they burned inside of him. Slowly corroding him away till he was just a rusty old tool.

Looking at the clouds Alex let his mask drop just for a second, and showed all his emotions. All of his pain, of how much he hurt inside. But then it was gone with the next breeze, nothing marking his emotionless face.

He lay back against the cool grass and absently rubbed the Scorpia necklace, the warm metal soothing him oddly enough. It reminded him of all his pain, yes. But it also reminded him of what he needed to finish.

With that he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When he returned to the camp it was dark and all was silent. All the cabin lights were out save for cabin K. Just his luck. Being as quiet as he could, which for him was no noise at all; Alex climbed the steps leading to the door.

He heard yelling inside and paused, ear lightly to the door.

"I don't give a damn!" That sounded like wolf.

"He's a member of our team now! You should treat him like one!" Ben.

"I agree with Wolf, Fox. Team Member's don't knock out other team member's" Eagle quietly said.

"Most team members don't get verbally thrashed by other member's either Eagle!" Ben cried.

With a sigh Alex backed away from the door. Well walking in normally was a no go then.

Looking around he noticed a window off to the right slightly above the door. With another sigh Alex gave the smallest of grins and climbed onto the arm rail. With a jump he was hanging on the windows ledge. He heaved himself up and looked through the window.

In the cabin were wolf, fox, and eagle. No snake. Guess that explain why he didn't say anything.

He watched as the three men bickered for awhile, before a shuffle caught his attention.

His head whipped around to see snake twenty yards from him, the man's eyes barring into his own. A slightly awed look entered his eyes and Alex grimaced. Snake walked up to him and climbed on the railing as well. Alex scooted over as snake joined him on the ledge, struggling a bit more than Alex himself had.

Snake watched the goingon's in the cabin before sighing and looking at Alex.

Alex stared back before getting an idea. He smirked at the man before standing perfectly balanced on the ledge. He quietly pushed the window in and climbed onto the main beam that supported the entire cabin.

With a silent jump he landed on what would be his bed and sat, waiting for one of the three men to notice him. Snake was looking on in mild disbelief and awe. No-one had yet to notice Alex yet. With a sigh Alex cleared his throat and watched as all three of them jumped in surprise.

Snake busted out laughing on the ledge and Alex simply stayed blank faced. Kicking off his shoes Alex laid back on his cot, turning on his side as well. With that they all watched as Alex fell asleep ignoring every one of them.


End file.
